Be Still And Know That I'm With You
by whiskeysforbusiness
Summary: Pirate Captain Killian Jones seeks shelter from an impending storm, finding him at a familiar port with a familiar face. Can he change his heart? Or is he destined to be alone forever? Inspired by the song Be Still by The Fray.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by the song _Be Still_ by The Fray. Just something to dabble with while we're on winter break awaiting the premiere of 5B in march!**

 **Summary: Pirate captain, Killian Jones, seeks shelter from a winter storm on the sea. He finds himself in a familiar port with a familiar face.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or _Be Still_ by The Fray.**

* * *

 _When darkness comes upon you_

 _and covers you with fear and shame._

 _Be still and know that I'm with you._

 _-The Fray_

Killian's breath fanned from his mouth in a white cloud, signaling the storm that rolled underneath the _Jolly's_ hull. Had he not been a pirate, and naval soldier before that, his sea legs would have gave way under the tremendous rolls his ship gave at the mercy of the grey sea. He hated winter, passionately.

A wicked smile, one that deserved the title of a pirate, uncurled on his face. The familiar land form loomed on the horizon. His body hummed in anticipation. He'd waited months for this. Misthaven was a kingdom he had stumbled upon after returning from his last voyage from Neverland. Little did he know, he would grow quite fond of the port.

The gang plank rattled as it found purchase on the dock. Most of the crew rambled down the worn wood, not giving their captain a second glance after being dismissed. Killian himself would ramble through the streets, find purchase in a tavern, and ultimately find his way back to his cabin upon the _Jolly_. Not that he minded. He actually prefered it to the brothels he would find ashore.

"Cap'n…" He glanced to his first mate, Smee. The short man wrung his red beanie through his hands. He pulled a list of supplies from his leather coat, thrusting it at the man.

"I want this taken care of tomorrow. Tonight is yours, but I highly recommend taking care of business." The smaller man nodded, departing down the plank like the rest of the crew. Glancing around the deck, Killian heaved a sigh before he too, departed his ship.

The streets were already covered in a dusting of snow, with small flakes spitting through the air, as Killian walked. He ducked gracefully into a pub, shaking the white from his black leather. As he glanced up, he could see the barmaids making their way towards him already. He smiled to himself as he made his way towards the back corner, finding a table to occupy. Within minutes, one of the barmaids had set his rum in front of him, not bothering with a glass.

He gently sipped, taking in the activity around him. Several tables were full of men trying their hand at poker, or dice. Other tables were occupied by men trying to quench needs that went unfulfilled on the sea. A glance outside told him the storm had hit full force now, sending villagers quickening their pace or ducking into taverns. Snow danced in circles, piling up in the streets and atop buildings. Killian frowned, digging out his tab, making his way towards the door. He wasn't particularly fond of several feet of snow to trudge through.

He climbed down the ladder to his cabin, making sure the hatch to the deck was secure. He stopped to light the lantern that sat atop his desk. He turned, only to be frozen in place. Her cloak was cream in color, only allowing small amount of golden hair to show. Her slender hands sat perched in her lap. His heart thumped erratically.

"Lost lass?" He hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as he thought. He could see a flash of white in the shadow of her hood as she smiled. His breath caught in his throat as she flipped her hood from atop her head. Her green eyes met his blue, just as striking as he remembered.

"No, I think I'm in the right place Captain." Her voice was a deadly purr. She stood then, making her way towards him. He was helpless, frozen in place. Her hand reached upward, cupping his face in a move that almost made his knees buckle.

"Well in that case, I'm quite glad to hear you've found what you desired." Her smile broadened.

"Hmm. I can guarantee that I desire it." His lips parted in response, body tensing for her. His hands slipped into her hair, pulling her face to his. The kiss wasn't chaste, it was heated and full of promise.

"Gods lass." He breathed, pulling back panting. Her lips trailed down the column of his neck, finding the spots that she knew would push him over the edge. "If you only knew how many nights I lay awake thinking of you." She pulled back then.

"Show me." That finally unfroze the pirate captain. Picking his goddess up, he strode towards his bed, laying her gently across it. Her cloak, dress, and corset found purchase on the floor of his cabin, their only job for the night to warm the floor. His leather followed suit as he crawled up her, kissing every each he could find.

"Killian." The keen of her voice made his member strain even harder against the flat plains of his stomach.

"Oh Emma." He brushed her mound with his hand, feeling the moisture there. "Gods you're so ready." She arched upward into his hands.

"Only for you." He lined up against her heat, wetting himself with her arousal. After the months by himself, that alone almost drove him crazy. He cupped her face with his hands, bringing her mouth to his as he pushed gently into her. They swallowed each other's moans.

He moved slowly, not wanting to rush the ending. The blonde beneath him squirmed, getting closer with each of his thrusts. He could feel the tightening of her walls, milking her until she finally fell. His name tumbled from her lips almost in prayer. He chased behind her, finding his finish just moments after her.

Eventually, he found the strength to leave her and find rags to wash up with. He reverently dabbed her flesh, not willing to harm a single hair on her body. Once he was done, he returned to her side to find her lids drooping. He pulled her into his side.

"Sleep, my swan." He could feel the shake of her head as she mumbled into his chest.

"Don't want to waste time." A sad smile found it's way to his face.

"The storm will war for several days lass. We have time." Her hands stilled where they drew patterns across his abdomen.

"Must you leave?" It was so quiet and hesitant that he almost missed the question. He frowned.

"You know I can't just give up, love." A sigh escaped her, making Killian's cold heart almost break.

"I know." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head, imagining the one that actually sat there most days.

"How's the palace treating you, my queen." She slapped his bare chest lightly.

"It's dreadfully boring. It's a shame there are no dashing pirates around to keep a girl occupied." She flashed him a wicked smile, while he growled.

"Mine. No one else's." He twisted, tackling her back against his mattress. He knew it was a selfish thing to say, but he was a pirate after all.

 _CS_

The snow fell gently now, as Killian looked across the grey water. What would life away from water be like? To ride horses everywhere and not have a vessel to navigate all of the realms? He frowned, clenching his grip on the railing. He couldn't imagine the monotony of it, no pillaging and plundering. No, Killian Jones was no longer an honourable man.

The slide of slender arms around his waist shook his thoughts. He covered her hands with one of his, not wanting to be separate from her while the _Jolly_ was still in port. He felt her cheek press between his shoulder blades, melting the lingering tension from his shoulders.

"It's almost over isn't it?" Her question was muffled against his back. Sighing, he turned and gathered her in his arms.

"Yes. The sea will be calm by nightfall." He felt her breath catch. "I wish you could come with me, love." She nodded, not offering words.

"If Neal was older, I could." He smiled wryly as he remembered his time infiltrating the castle. His headstrong princess had saved his skin from execution, much to her parent's chagrin. Yes, Emma was the only reason he was still alive. So why, he thought, couldn't he give up the sea for her? He frowned.

She cleared her voice as she turned to look at him. He could see tears glittering in her eyes, similar to the emerald that set in one of his rings. Gods why was this so hard? Glancing at his right hand, the glimmer of a ring caught his attention. He had taken it from a pirate years ago. Legend claimed it would keep it's owner from death. Decision made, he slid the ring from his finger.

"C'mere lass." Questions swirled in her eyes as she made her way to him. "I want you to keep this. That way you don't forget me in that large palace of yours." Her laugh was breathless, like it was painful. Several tears leaked from her eyes as he placed the ring in her palm.

"I could never forget you, Killian." He barked a humourless laugh, attempting to ignore the way his heart thumped painfully at the sound of his name on her lips.

"I'll see you again lass. I promise. I'll always find you." Several more tears, a lingering kiss, and Killian was left on deck. Alone. Taking a shuddering breath, he faced his crew.

"A'right then, you sorry sods. Get to work! We've not all day!" They familiar port grew fainter and fainter, and soon Killian was only left with a pale mark on his right ring finger as a reminder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a continuation of the original oneshot. I've dabbled with this AU quite a bit, have start a prequel along with this sequel, etc. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or characters.**

* * *

"Cap'n!" Killian turned to find Smee charging across the _Jolly_ 's deck. His brow quirked. What in the bloody hell was his problem?

"Mr. Smee, what is your bloody problem?" His first mate was breathless, bent and braced on his knees, by the time he reached Killian. Turning his eyes skyward, he praised to the greater power to have the patience not to kill the rat of a man. He'd certainly killed for less.

"Cap'n, it's dreadfully terrible. I heard from a barmaid and just knew I had to come tell you." Killian's expression never faltered.

"Well, get on with it. I've not all bleeding day." The small man wrung his red beanie nervously.

"Cap'n… It's the lass. It's the queen, she's said to have fallen ill. Her parent's reigning over the kingdom right now." It took Killian's mind several moments to pull the scattered information together.

"Bloody _hell_." It was breathless, almost in disbelief. He turned startled eyes to his first mate.

"'Round the crew, we leave before nightfall." Smee nodded, charging from the deck.

Killian's mind wandered. What could have happened in the last five months he'd been gone? His heart thudded heavily, sinking to the bottom of his stomach. He was a month's journey away from the closest port town to her castle, even further if he left on horseback now. He could feel his pulse race, the adrenaline spiking through his system.

He paces, he can see the port on the horizon. He knows his men are tired, weary, and ready for rest. What he doesn't know is what lies beyond the rowdy port town. What he'll find within the walls of the ostentatious palace. He doesn't know if he's made it in time.

Once the gangplank lowers to the dock, his men charge ahead, intent to curl into the company of a warm body tonight. He, however, makes his way to the stables, buying the youngest horse there. He takes towards the North, not stopping along the way. The grey colt, taking his haste as a challenge, meets his quick demands. He left Smee with strict orders to watch the _Jolly_ , leaving his mind to wander to Emma. He rides through the night, not stopping. The colt clatters onto the cobblestones, the looming gates appearing in front of them. The guards halt him.

"You there! What brings you to the palace?!" Before he can answer, a yell calls out ordering them to open the gates. His heart perks up, hope sparking in his veins. Until he rode through the gates. He was brought to a stop by the familiar face of the King. The broad man, with hair much like Emma's, stood grimly in the courtyard. He motioned a guard to take the colt from Killian as he unmounted.

"This way. She's been expecting a pirate." The man glanced at Killian, eyes raking his form before sighing.

"Is she alright?" Killian couldn't stop himself, the words spilling from his tongue before he could stop them. The King continue through the castle, stopping only to push a large wooden door open, motioning Killian to proceed him. Taking a breath, Killian stepped into the familiar bed chamber. His eyes glanced about the dimly lit room before gluing to the figure in the large bed. He strode forward at once, status be damned.

The closer he got, the clearer he could see her, see that she was alive. He dropped to his knees in front of her peacefully sleeping form. The relief that washed over him left him breathless. She was alive. The king cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you two." He turned, shutting the doors behind him.

Killian reached his hand up to cup her face, gently thumbing her jaw line. She stirred, mumbling quietly. He stilled, not wanting to disturb her. Turns out, it didn't matter. Her eyes shot open as she launched herself from her bed, past him, to her chamber pot. He was at her side in an instant, holding her hair as she spilled the contents of her stomach. Killian's heart constricted. She was _sick_. The hope he had previously been awash in, vanished, leaving panic.

Once she finished, he grabbed a cloth to wipe her face with, before helping her back to her bed. She sat at the edge, running her hands through her golden locks. When she finally lifted her eyes to catch his, his breath left him.

"Emma." It was a plea, whimpered from a man desperate not to lose her. She smiled, furrowing his brow.

"I heard word you were sick. You had stepped from the dais." His eyes searched hers. "Are you _okay_?" Her smiled broadened. Her hands cupped his cheeks.

"I'm fine, Killian." He found no lie there, though she had just vomited. Seeing his confusion, she grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. He splayed his last remaining digits across the planes of her stomach, only to freeze. Her eyes never left his, calculating his reaction. His breathing stopped, as he pulled back slightly to focus on her stomach. Her once flat stomach, that now had a bulge. Glancing back to her eyes, he saw his answer there.

"You're going to be a father, Killian." He tried to form words, deny that he could never be a father. But none came. Instead, he could feel a sting in his eyes. He fought the tears back, he hadn't cried in two hundred odd years. Emma's smile sealed the deal. He was having a lad, or lass, with the bloody _queen_. The queen he had been so enamored with for the last three years.

"I was thinking, and if it's a boy, with your word, I would very much like to name him Liam." And there it was, the final straw. His ragged breath tore from his clenched teeth as he nodded, the tears he so badly wanted to hold at bay spilling from his eyes. His Swan nestled his head in her lap, stroking his hair. Finally, as he quieten, she pulled back to look into his eyes, smiling.

"I'm not expecting you to give everything up for this. I just wanted you to know. Because I'll not be lying to him about who his father is. Whether you decide to stay in his life, or not. He'll know that his father is a man of honor, resp-" Killian cut her off, overwhelmed with her. His lips covered hers, hungry and tender at the same time. Pulling back, he locked gazes with her, disbelief swimming in his eyes.

"How do I deserve you?" Her answering smile proved his point.

Killian overlooked the land sprawling at his feet. From the terrace at the front gates, he could see the familiar port town. If he looked really hard, he thought, he could spot the _Jolly_ , wading in the docks. He smiled, turning to descend to the courtyard.

He sensed Liam before he saw him, drawing his wooden sword, he clashed against the saber of the young boy. Liam squealed in delight, causing Killian to chuckle. He bent and hoisted the lad to his side, continuing his journey in search of the lad's mum.

"Papa, how did you know I was gonna get you?" He placed a kiss to the boy's dark locks.

"You almost had me Liam." The boy smiled, placing his hands on either side of Killian's face. He placed a sloppy kiss on his father's nose, earning another chuckle.

"Momma!" Killian turned in the direction of the boy's gaze, his eyes locking with jade jewels.

"Hello, love." She smiled, kissing Liam's cheek and then Killian's lips briefly.

"How was the trip?" They ambled down the hall towards the back balcony.

"Glad to be home, Swan." Killian had served, along with his former pirate crew, in the royal navy. Again. They had just returned from their trip to a neighbouring kingdom, some diplomat needed safe travels back home. He stood behind his wife, overlooking the kingdom they ruled. Liam nestled in the crook of his neck, his good hand resting on the subtle bump at his wife's abdomen. It turns out, he thought wryly, giving up on revenge is the best thing he did.


End file.
